Tu ne passeras jamais la cinquième nuit
by ZippoOfQueen
Summary: Comment Mike Schmidt essaie d'échapper aux quelques animatronics...Et ce qu'il se passe une fois que Freddy l'Ours nous attrappe. [O.S Très court /!\]


12 AM - 5th Night

Mike était dans la réserve de la pizzéria, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Face à lui, un ventilateur en plus très bon état,un bureau en bazar. Il avait son café et sa tablette pour regarder ce qui passait dans les autres pièces. Mike Schmidt venait de finir d'écouter le message enregistré par le Phone Guy. Selon lui,les animatronics vont lui faire vivre un enfer. Il avait été mis au courant des activités anormales des mascottes la nuit, sous prétexte qu'arrêtées trop longtemps elles tombaient en panne, et la pizzéria faisait des économies sur ce qu'elle pouvait,à commencer sur la maintenant des animatronics. Quand même, si ces robots avaient effectivement une conscience, il plaignait Foxy,livré à lui même derrière son rideau métallique marqué de la mention " _Out Of Order"_ , ce renard était définitivement laissé à l'abandon.  
Il but une gorgée de café,et regarda la CAM 1B : Bonnie,le lapin violet, avait disparu. En changeant de caméra, Mike s'aperçut qu'il était dans la salle à manger. Chica aussi avait disparue. Pour le reste, rien d'anormal..

Le gardien de nuit,reposa la tablette simplement,continuant à boire son café fumant.

1 AM

Il voulut se ressasir de sa tablette lorsqu'il fut coupé dans son élan pour la prendre et ainsi voir ce qu'il passait dans l'ensemble du batiment, par Chica. Elle se pointa la porte droite. Mike l'a aperçue en allumant la lumière. Il regarda son pourcentage de batterie : 54%. Il restait cinq heures à tenir dans cette pizzéria de malheur. Il ferma rapidement la porte, espérant que l'animatronic poule ne reste pas là trop longtemps, il avait besoin de sa batterie. Il jeta vite fait un oeil à la porte gauche et trembla d'effroi : Bonnie était là. Il ferma la porte tout aussi sec, maudissant le peu de batterie qu'il lui restait. 46% de batterie et il était loin d'être deux heures. En attendant il regarda rapidement sur la tablette et s'aperçu que Foxy passait déjà la tête à travers le rideau de fer. Le lapin et la poule étaient encore là, et dans la pièce d'à coté il pouvait entendre le rire cruel de Freddy l'ours. D'après ce que le Phone Guy lui avait dit : Freddy était le pire.

La panique commença a monter lorsqu'enfin la poule et le lapin disparurent,en même temps que le rire de Freddy. Mike repris la tablette et vit que Foxy avait quitté son emplacement. L'inscription "Out Of Order" avait été remplacée par un inquiétant "It's Me". Il n'avait jamais fait attention à ce détail plus tot...Il s'attarderait plus tard las-dessus. En changeant de caméra il avait vu Foxy sprinter jusqu'à la porte qu'il ferma de justesse. Il entendu juste le crochet du renard pirate gratter contre la porte.

Le gardien maudissait en cet instant cette pizzeria et ses économies...

2AM

La batterie était a 20%. Une catastrophe et une mort quasi-sure. Il savait que ça allait mal tourner. Pour s'occuper autrement l'esprit,il pensa au changement d'inscription sur le rideau de Foxy. Pourquoi ? "It's Me" ? A quoi cela faisait-il référence ? A la Morsure de 1987? Possible..

Foxy serait donc le coupable ? En même temps vu ses dents...  
La sueur au frond, il regarda la batterie qui lui restait : 10%...9..%..8%...7%..6%...5%...4%...3%..2%...1%..

Tout se coupa, l'électricité n'était plus là. Mike trembla de peur, une musique pour enfants retentit et il vit deux yeux blancs clignoter dans l'embrasure de la porte gauche...Il ferma les yeux et attendit. Il sentit Freddy se jeter sur lui avec violence, accompagné d'un cri strident. Un cri de petite fille..Alors c'était vrai ? Ces 5 enfants hanteraient donc bien les animatronics?

Ce fut la dernier pensée du gardien avant que les mains de l'ours ne l'embarque. Il entendit des bruits métallique et eut juste le temps de voir qu'il allait etre mis dans un costume. Logique, les robots l'avaient pris pour un robot sans cotume et essayaient de lui en enfiler un. Il aperçut golden Freddy. Il sentit qu'on l'enfonçait avec force dans le costume..Rapidement il sentit les mécanismes s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Il hurla de douleur avant que les cablages ne le retiennent prisonnier.

Ses yeux furent crevés lorsque l'on lui mis le masque de Golden Freddy sur la tete. Ses ses joues, sa langue et sa gorge furent transpercées. Il aarivait encore à respirer,malgré qu'il gémissait et qu'il se sentait se vider de son sang.

Le sang sortit par les minces ouvertures du costume. Mike appela à l'aide..En vain. C'était lent et horriblement douloureux. Il resta comme ça un petit bout de temps a essayer de s'en sortir,même s'il savait que c'était foutrement inutile. Enfin,a bout de forces et vidé de son sang,Mike Schmidt mourrut..

L'horloge sonna 6 AM...


End file.
